Shiori Yoshioka
Shiori Yoshioka is the true identity of the 'Aya Fumino' who Max was sending letters to in √Letter. The game revolves around the mysteries surrounding her identity. During 1999-2000 she pretended to be Aya Fumino for Yoko Fumino's sake, this backfires as she becomes more and more like Aya, leading her to fake a suicide, in the hopes of killing her Aya personality. In 'The Princess of Himegamori Forest' this backfires causing the Aya Fumino personality to take over her body. She is played by the fictional actress SHIORI. Appearance Shiori, during the present in game is a woman in her 30's with she has blue hair tied up at the back with a pink nurse overalls. During high school, Shiori had long blue hair and wore a general school uniform similar to Yukari. Her uniform consisted of a blue dress over a white shirt with a seifuku scarf. Personality History Fake Suicide Towards the end of her school year roughly around 2000, Shiori called all seven of her classmates into the room to apologise before performing a fake suicide. Using a fake knife and cochineal, she pretended to kill herself and "killing Aya" in the process. By doing this, she hoped that everyone could be friends again but inadvertently causes them to drift further away. Relationships [[Aya Fumino|'Aya Fumino']] - Older sister (The Princess of Himegamori Forest route only) Jun Omori - classmate from 1999. Kousuke Tanaka - classmate from 1999. Masaya Watanabe - classmate from 1999. Misaki Murakami - classmate from 1999. Naoki Fumino - Tutor, father (The Princess of Himegamori Forest route only) Riko Sasaki - classmate from 1999. Shouta Nozu - classmate from 1999. Takayuki Nakamura : Takayuki was her penpal 15 years prior to the game, ending up as an emotional crutch after all her friends started to avoid her and treat her like a monter. Why she stopped sending letters is unknown but after 15, she sent the 11th letter, in an attempt to get Takayuki to come to Matsue. In the Crossing paths route Takayuki missed her by a day but when she got back home, she sent a letter to him explaining the truth. On the contrary, during the Bonds of marriage route, she finally gets to meet him after he finds at the hospital, eventually getting engaged and helping him set up his office in Matsue. Yoko Fumino - Mother (The Princess of Himegamori Forest route only) Yukari Ishihara : Yukari one of Shiori's classmates from 1999, being Shiori's best friend. They spent a lot of time together doing things such as buying identical magatama pendants, testing love charms and making wishes at shrines. during their final year of high school, Yukari, like the other 6 classmates, became scared of how Shiori started becoming Aya. Eventually, as she got better grades from Naoki Fumino tutoring her, Yukari grew jealous of her as they didn't end up going to the same college as each other as they promised to. After that Yukari, like the other 6, stopped talking to her and grew distant, eventually regretting it in the Bonds Of Marriage Route. Trivia * Shiori has an identical magatama pendant to Yukari's but it is never seen on any of her character models or anywhere else. * Shiori is one three voices you can have narrate in '√'Letter, along with Aya and Yukari. Gallery Aya_and_Shiori_and_Yukari_Kimono_trio.jpg|Promotional art of Shiori, Aya and Yukari. Shiori Art.jpg|Promo art of Shiori. Aya_Fumino_Opening_Cutscene_Final.jpg|Promo art of Shiori as Aya. Shiori and Naoki.jpg|Naoki helping Shiori study. Aya_Fumino_and_Shiori_Yoshioka_2.jpg|Aya and Shiori. Aya_Fumino_and_Shiori_Yoshioka.jpg|Aya and Shiori 2. Root_Letter_True_Ending_CG.jpg External links Wiki * Category:Female Category:Mysterious